Dear Granger,
by Peeniss-and-Dramione
Summary: Hermione and Draco are back to redo their seventh years at Hogwarts, and have to plan a Christmas Ball together. The only problem is, they can't stand each other. So they write notes.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Malfoy,

Professor McGonagall says we're to plan a Christmas Ball together. Would you care to meet me in the common room this evening to discuss decoration?

Hermione.

P.s, I don't care what you want, you _will _be there.

Granger,

I am aware of our duties as head boy and girl, you don't have to remind me. I suppose that since you've made this meeting non-optional, and I don't want my balls hexed off via post, I'll be there.

Draco.

P.S, is it true that Weasel left you for Brown?

Malfoy,

Whether he did or not is none of your business. He did, though. I will see you tonight at seven-thirty.

Hermione.

P.S, Please, no snide comments about my blood status. I'm having a bad day as it is.

Granger,

I would like to say that I can refrain from making 'snide comments'. but I'm afraid that it just wont happen. He probably got tired of you getting your mudblood slime all over him.

Malfoy.

Granger,

That punch was totally uncalled for. How dare you mare the beauty and perfection that is Draco Malfoy! Also, since we never decided on a color palate, I'd like to suggest silver and gold.

Malfoy.

Ps, do you find it stupid that were sending notes, like second years, when we live in the same dormitory?

Malfoy,

Ha! Beauty and perfection my arse! How many bottles of hair gel do you use a day? Silver and gold sounds good.

Hermione

Ps, it's easier to talk to you when im not resisting the urge to throttle you.

Granger,

My hair is naturally perfect, thank you very much. Having urges about me, eh? I'm glad you approve of my color scheme, because its non-negotiable.

Malfoy

Ps, don't bother telling me I have a dirty mind, because I already know that.

Pps, Blaise told me, that Pansy said that Padma was told by Parvati, that you walked in on Weasel and Brown shagging last night.

Malfoy,

With all due respect, you are an arrogant, dim-witted, good-for-nothing, scummy, prick.

Hermione.

Granger,

No need to be rude.

Malfoy

Malfoy,

When speaking with you, there is always need to be rude.

Hermione

Two weeks later…

Granger,

McGonagall says we need to start on the menu. What do you suggest?

Malfoy

Malfoy,

If we're going to do this, we need to talk, face-to-face. Meet me in the common room at seven.

Granger.

Granger,

Yeah, whatever.

Malfoy.

Ps, if you hit me again, I'll hex you into next week.

Malfoy,

I'm writing to confirm the menu.

Mains

Chicken

Steak

Fish (salmon)

Tofu

Sides

Salad

Garlic bread

Bread & butter

Dessert

Ice-cream

Chocolate mouse

Chocolate cake

If you wish to make any adjustments, please write within fourteen days, as I need to notify the house elves of our selections.

Hermione.

Granger,

Are you always this stiff and formal? The menu is fine. Anyway, I was wondering who you're taking to the ball? I know you're going alone, but I want to hear it from you.

Malfoy.

Ps, I know I'm a sadistic prat. You don't have to tell me.

Malfoy,

It's none of your business. Kindly butt out, and stop owling me. I am confident that I can finish planning for the ball on my own.

Hermione.

Ps, I am going alone, as a matter of fact. Which of your Slytherin Sluts are you bringing?

Zabini,

What do you do if you like a girl who would never like you back?

Malfoy.

Malfoy,

Well, you never tell a girl you like her, it makes you look like an idiot! It doesn't matter though, you'll never have that problem, mate.

Zabini

Zabini,

As a matter of fact, it has happened. So I need some helpful advice, if it's not too much to ask.

Malfoy.

Malfoy,

I'll help you, if you tell me who it is…

Zabini

Zabini,

Guess.

Malfoy

Malfoy,

Is she in Slytherin?

Z.

Z,

Nope.

M.

M,

Ravenclaw?

Z.

Z,

Nope.

M.

M,

Hufflepuff?

Z.

Z,

Nope.

M.

M,

Woah, she's a Gryfindork?

Z.

Z,

Yeah…

M

M,

Is she a pureblood?

Z.

Z,

No.

M

M,

I'm just gonna assume the worst; is she a Mudblood?

Z

Z,

Yeah.

M

M,

Bushy Brown hair? Bookworm-ish?

Z

Z,

Yeah.

M

M,

It's Granger, isn't it?

Z

Z,

Yeah. Will you help me?

M

M,

You're in deep, my friend.

Z

_A/N: thank you so much for reading! if you enjoyed this first installment, follow me! favourite me! Review! it really does help. also, read my other story, Revenge. Did you like the AVPM reference? I should have another chapter up soon, they don't take long to write, but i am also writing my other story. (you should read it!)_

_until the next update, _

_~P&D_


	2. Chapter 2

Granger,

McGonagall says we have to bring someone, and all the decent girls are taken. You are undoubtedly free, so you're coming with me.

Malfoy

Ps, its non-optional, suck it up.

Malfoy,

As soon as I figure out how to send a hex by post, you can kiss your favourite appendage good-bye.

Granger

Dear Miss Granger,

I would like to remind you that it is against school rules to send hexes, jinxes, and curses via post. This is your official warning. If it should happen again, you will be given a detention. Have a wonderful day,

M. McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Malfoy,

I will not accept your request. I find you insufferable, obnoxious, and above all, arrogant. I can think of no good reason to accept this ludicrous offer, nor why you would think of asking.

Granger.

Ps, there are plenty of boys willing to go with me.

Granger,

Jeez, chill the hell out.

Malfoy.

Ps, name 5 boys in our year that would be willing to go with you.

Malfoy,

Michael Corner, Neville Longbottom, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie MacMillan, and Seamus Finnigan. Happy?

Granger.

Granger,

Well, I am surprised. You cannot, however, deny that I am the best looking of any of them.

Malfoy

Malfoy,

What good is a pretty face if the personality is horrendous?

Granger

Granger,

So you think I've got a pretty face, do you?

Malfoy

Malfoy,

Sod off.

Granger

Malfoy,

How's it going, Mate? She say yes yet?

Z

Z,

Nope, still as stubborn as ever.

M

M,

Are you sure she's worth it? I mean, she's not that pretty.

Z

Z,

I don't question your choice in girls, so you're not allowed to question mine.

M.

M,

Alright, fine. What you gotta do, is show her that you've changed. Maybe, I dunno, be _nice _for a change?

Z

Z,

I suppose I could try that. I can't imagine it'll work though.

M

M,

Are you really that thick?

Z

Z,

Shut up, its hard to write sarcasm.

M

Hermione,

I would just like to apologize for my behaviour. It was rude. So, id like to ask you something; Will you go to the ball with me?

Draco.

Malfoy,

No.

Granger.

Hermione,

Oh, come on, I bet you didn't even read that.

D.

D,

Of course I did!

H.

H,

Then what did it say?

D.

D,

You seriously think I'm gonna fall for that?

H.

H,

Dragon Bogeys.

D.

_A/N: what do you guys think? Please please please please review! And don't forget to read my other story, Revenge!_

_Until the next update,_

_~P&D_


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione,

Draco Malfoy is staring at you, he's creeping me out…

Ginny

Gin,

I know. He just asked me to the Christmas Ball

H.

Hermione,

Are you serious?! He's like, the best-looking guy at Hogwarts! And he fancies you! Please tell me you said yes.

Ginny

Gin,

I'm going to tell Harry you said that.

H

Hermione,

He isn't at Hogwarts anymore, is he? He's off becoming an Auror. Now answer me! What did you say?

Ginny

Gin,

I said no, of course. He's a bloody prat.

h,

Hermione,

You're a special kind of idiot, aren't you?

Ginny

Hermione,

Please reconsider. I really have changed, I'm not the same prat as before.

Draco.

Draco,

Could have fooled me.

Hermione.

Hermione,

Oh, come on. It'll be fun!

Draco

Draco,

For the last time, NO!

Hermione.

M,

Still no luck, I take it?

Z

Z,

Nope.

M

M,

Why don't you just tell her how you feel, mate?

Z

Z,

No, that's stupid.

M

M,

It couldn't hurt to try…

Z

Z,

You're stupid.

M

M,

Well, if you've got a better way…

Z.

Z,

Fine. I guess I'll try it.

M

Hermione,

I won't lie, when I first laid eyes on you, I didn't think much of you. But as I started to see you for who you truly are, I started to love you. I loved to match my wits against yours, see you stand up for what you believe in. It wasn't until 3rd year that I realised I was in love with you. I couldn't act on it of course, my father would quite literally murder me. But now that he's rotting away in Azkaban, I'm free. So I'll ask you again, Will you go to the Ball with me?

Draco.

Draco,

I don't know what to say, except…Yes! I will. I just want to say, that I think I'm in love with you as well.

Hermione

_A/N: well, I think I will probably post an epilogue, and that's it for this fic! I hope you've enjoyed this fanfic, and be sure to check out my other story, Revenge._

_~P&D_


	4. Epilougue

One morning, Hermione was sitting in the kitchen of her flat in muggle London. She sipped at her coffee while she casually flipped through the Daily Prophet. There was an article about her relationship with Draco Malfoy. She sighed, as she thought about her boyfriend. He was perfect for her, and she was perfect for him. They fit together like to pieces of a puzzle. A sharp rap on the window shook Hermione out of her day-dream. She let the majestic grey owl in, and untied it's burden. She unrolled the letter, and a magnificent diamond and emerald ring fell out of the parchment. She admired the ring for a moment, and read the letter.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I love you with every fibre of my being. I firmly believe that you are the best thing that ever happened to me, and I don't care what anyone says. Would you do me the extraordinary pleasure of being my wife?_

_ Love, Draco Malfoy_

Hermione couldn't breath. She felt an overwhelming joy. Very quickly, and with shaking hands, she jotted a quick response of "Yes!" and sent it to him. They were going to be married.

Well, thank you so much to everyone who read this fanfic! Sugar cubes for everyone![_] [_] [_]

~P&D


End file.
